Guenael Lee
Introduction Guenael Lee (グエナエル・リー, Guenaeru Rī) is a creation of Gremmy Thoumeaux's The Visionary ability, originally thought to be a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "V - Vanishing Point". He appeared as a secondary antagonist during the Mercurius Prison Break Arc, where he meet his end by the hands of Silvers Rayleigh. Personality He likes to toy around with his victims through using his power, disappearing and reappearing from their sight while posing taunting questions. He has a habit of judging people based on their appearances, such as when he calls Yachiru Kusajishi a 'wild brute', and comments on the color of her hair and her overall features. He is also easily angered by irrational behavior, attempting to stab Yachiru from behind after she explains her reason for attacking him. History (Bleach Manga ) When 4th Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu heals some of the wounded with the aid of 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, Guenael, invisible, asks Isane if she thought they would not be found. He asks Isane where she's looking as she is unable to locate where the voice came from and then appears behind her, seizing her. Laughing, he says he'll disappear again, but before he can do so he is punched by Yachiru. He, however, disappears at the moment she makes contact, confusing her. Proceeding to hit Yachiru, he laughs and reveals his epithet and power. As the two Shinigami are confused by their inability to remember who just hit Yachiru, Guenael appears behind them and, being asked who he is, introduces himself again and notes he has said it before. Yachiru immediately hits him again, but again he disappears, confusing her. Playing around with them for a while, disappearing all the time while Yachiru tries to punch him and he cuts her, Guenael wonders just how Yachiru can keep on almost hitting him and react with such reflexes. After being somewhat calmed by Isane's more conventional reaction, he is angered by Yachiru's irrational behavior and tries to stab her from behind. Yachiru however draws her sword and cuts him. Surprised by her ability to cut him, he is then attacked by Yachiru using Sanpo Kenjū. Getting up after the blow, he explains how he can survive through using his powers. He moves to attack, but stops when he notices a deep cut in his shoulder. Seeing Gremmy Thoumeaux inside the force field surrounding the wounded captains, he asks if this is the end and states he did his best. Gremmy answers that Guenael was just a construct of his fantasy and he will now disappear from his mind. Enraged, Guenael advances to attack, but he is quickly disposed of. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Mercurius Prison Break Arc Relationships Sternritter Powers and Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step; Viz "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. Vanishing Point (消尽点 (バニシング・ポイント), Banishingu Pointo; Japanese for "Vanishing Point"): Guenael is capable of becoming totally imperceptible, and can disappear from visual and mental perception at will. Upon vanishing, his opponent cannot even remember striking him, as Yachiru instantly forgot upon Guenael disappearing. Vanishing Point functions through three separate versions. By switching from Version 2 to Version 1, Guenael can remain invisible while attacking his opponents. Furthermore, because he can switch between Versions 1 and 2 instantaneously, he is virtually untouchable in combat. * Version 1 (バージョン1, Bājon 1) causes Guenael's "appearance" to vanish, thereby turning him invisible. * Version 2 (バージョン2, Bājon 2) causes his "existence" to vanish, causing him to become completely intangible. When using this version, he leaves behind an afterimage that can act as a decoy, giving opponents the impression that their attacks have landed. * Version 3 (バージョン3, Bājon 3) causes Guenael's existence to vanish from within the minds of others, causing them to forget that he ever existed. Vanishing Slider (消尽滑体 (バニシング・スライダー), Banishingu Suraidā; Japanese for "Vanishing Body Slide"): By concentrating all of his spiritual pressure into sliding backwards slightly, this does not erase his being but allows Guenael to momentarily react with a speed that surpasses any reaction speed his opponent may have. It allowed him to narrowly escape being bifurcated by Yachiru's fissure-creating slash with only a cut down his midsection and face. Spirit Weapon Reishi Dagger: Using his abilities as a Quincy, Guenael can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests as a dagger, capable of easily cutting a lieutenant-level Shinigami. Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternitter Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Bleach (Series) Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Created Beings Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Coalition